


Even Dust Is Made Of Stars

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Swearing, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i didn't want to tag it because it's not the focus of this, cherri cola is the only one who passed high school chemistry, i almost made this teen because of the cursing, it's called the trans am for a reason, literally all fluff, no beta we die like the fab four, none of the four are cis and that's on that, none of them are cis actually my cherri is a trans guy, none of them have a single braincell, so much swearing, there's some heavily implied jetpoison, they're idiots and i love them, this will actually make you lose braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: The Fabulous Four stargaze with Cherri Cola and learn some things about atoms and stars.This is literally just tooth-rotting fluff and sweetness because I made myself sad with my other writing.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul, Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Even Dust Is Made Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning y'all! To make up for all the angst and suspense of the fics I've been posting (and to try and get some confidence in my writing back enough to post other things), I'm posting this short fluffy snippet which I wrote in maybe 2 hours this morning. This is so fluffy and dumb you may actually lose braincells from reading it, fair warning.
> 
> Warnings: implied past character death (but it's only briefly mentioned).
> 
> Pronouns for clarity:  
> Cherri Cola - he/him  
> Party Poison - they/them  
> Jet Star - he/him and they/them (but prefers they)  
> Fun Ghoul - xe/xem and he/him  
> Kobra Kid - he/him

Cherri Cola glanced away from the sky to look at the people next to him. “Did you know that we’re made of stars?”

Predictably, Party Poison groaned at him. “Shut the fuck up with your poetic shit, Pepsi.”

“My name is Cherri  _ Cola _ . And I’m not being poetic, I’m being literal.”

“The fuck do you mean you’re being literal?” Fun Ghoul demanded. 

The Fabulous Four were currently sprawled across the roof of Dr. Death Defying’s radio station, listening to Cherri Cola tell stories and ramble on about the stars. Well, really, there were varying levels of ‘sprawled’ going on. Jet Star had almost managed to sit like a normal person, while Party Poison was draped over them exactly like a Victorian maiden fainting into the arms of her suitor. Kobra Kid was curled into a neat little ball precisely two feet from Cherri Cola, who had managed something akin to how an anime protagonist might sit on a promotional poster for the anime. And finally, Fun Ghoul was sprawled out like xe was sunbathing. 

“I mean I was being literal,” Cherri replied. “We are made of stars.” 

Jet Star looked mildly intrigued at that, even taking their eyes off Poison for a minute, while Ghoul just seemed incredulous. 

“You’re bullshitting us.”

Cherri shook his head. “Not bullshitting you. You know atoms?”

“No?”

He searched for a way to explain it. “Everything is made of tiny little particles called atoms, even you and me.”

“Bullshit,” Ghoul said instantly.

Poison snickered as Cherri sighed. “I promise I actually know what I’m talking about this one, if you’ll let me explain.”

“Go on,” Jet said quietly. “I want to hear.”

The rest of the Fabulous Killjoys quieted down at that, letting Cherri go on. “So atoms are these tiny particles, and there are different kinds, those are called elements, but we won’t go into that. But all atoms were formed inside stars, or at least the heavier ones were. Anyways. The atoms that make up our planet and everything on it were formed by stars and supernovas. So we’re quite literally made of stardust.”

“Bullshit,” Ghoul said again, but xe looked much more convinced than before.

Jet looked pensive, staring up at the stars. “That’s a lovely thought, don’t you think, Pois?”

“Mm. Yeah.” They snuggled closer. “You must have gotten extra stardust, Star.”

Cherri smiled softly at the adorable duo as Jet turned a lovely shade of red, visible even in the starlight.

Ghoul made an ‘ick’ face. “Kobes, what do you think? Is Cola right?”

“Yeah,” Kobra said thoughtfully. “I think so.”

“Still seems like he’s pulling our legs,” Ghoul huffed, and Cherri couldn’t resist a small laugh.

“I promise I’m not pulling your leg, Ghoul. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Hey, no dyin’, that’s illegal!” 

Poison almost fell off the roof laughing and Cherri snorted. “No dying for me, don’t worry. You’re all going to be stuck with my ‘poetic shit’ forever.”

That only made Poison laugh harder, to his slight disgruntlement, but Cherri could never stay grumpy at the younger ‘joys for long. Especially not when Jet shook their head and offered him an apologetic glance as Kobra and Poison launched into a debate over what constituted ‘poetic shit’. Their conclusion seemed to be that anything Cherri said qualified as at least  _ somewhat _ poetic shit, which was sending Ghoul into hysterics. 

Cherri just sighed and tilted his head back to look at the stars, shining bright despite the light pollution of Battery City. He could still pick out the stars of Orion’s Belt, even all these years after his sister had first taught him how. While the memory was bittersweet still, it wasn’t quite so painful to remember in the gentle light of the stars. The twinkling lights reminded him of both love and loss, of all the people he had seen fall and all the happy moments they had lived. But most of all, they reminded him of the teenagers sprawled around him, burning brightly with spirit and strength.

Cherri Cola took his eyes off the sky to watch the four laugh and debate whose turn it would be to drive the Trans Am tomorrow and smiled quietly to himself. 

Shining stars indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Have you lost all your braincells yet? Did you enjoy the four's dumbassery? Let me know here or on tumblr @always-and-forever-a-killjoy. 
> 
> (Also I've been playing with the idea of former juvie hall!Ghoul, or possible desert born!Ghoul, so either way xe didn't get much of an education/didn't give a fuck about school. Which explains some of xyr skepticism at Cola's explanations.)


End file.
